Burning Kittens
by Lucinda
Summary: Drusilla thinks that she's found the perfect new kitten  a woman named Liz Sherman.  Singleshot shortfic.


author: Lucinda

rating: pg13 for violence and Dru.

warnings: violence, slight sexual innuendo, character death.

main characters: Drusilla, Liz Sherman

disclaimer: Dru is the creation of Joss Whedon for the television shows BtVS and Angel. Liz is a character from the movie Hellboy. I hold no legal rights to either of those ladies.

distribution: Twisting, Mental Wanderings, anyone else ask first.

notes: post s4 BtVS - Dru is no longer with Spike. Post Hellboy movie.

Drusilla hissed at the shadows that danced along the narrow alley. She had returned to this area, a glorious area where so many things had changed and twisted and gone wrong - the whispers and echoes were so thick and layered that it was just like listening to one of those lovely tapestries.

But she was all alone. Her Spike had been obsessed with that nasty Slayer, and she'd tried to console herself with a few others... they hadn't been that important, really. But Spike hadn't understood, and he'd gone away. Brazil just hadn't been as much fun after that.

She didn't plan to be alone for very long. She would find them, lovely lost ones, and she would make a new family. Children who would always love their dearest mummy, and they could dance, and have tea... it would be splendid. And if anybody tried to ruin their fun, they'd simply poke their eyes out and dance around them like an autumn bonfire. She just had to choose her new family carefully.

Dru looked at the woman sitting on the bench. Her face was pale in the moonlight, almost as pale as a vampire already. She looked fragile, and so alone... The woman shivered a little her arms clasped in front of her, draped in a heavy sweater. The air around her whispered about fires and painful memories.

Looking around, the woman muttered to herself as she shivered. "Big Red... you said it wouldn't take very long. We'd meet here and pick up coffee on the way back to the center."

Dru smiled, and moved a little closer. Who was this Big Red that her new kitten spoke to? Was he one of the voices and echoes dancing in the air? "Hello, kitten. It's a pretty night, isn't it?"

The woman jumped a little, and looked at Dru. "Yes... it is a pretty night. The leaves are just turning colors, and the moon's sort of gold."

"I'm Drusilla." Dru offered her hand, smiling and hoping that her newest kitten had some good manners.

"I'm Liz." Her words were soft. After offering her name, Liz glanced around, clearly looking for something, or perhaps someone. Her words were almost too faint to hear. "Where are you, big guy?"

Dru frowned, wondering if this 'big guy' was the same as 'Big Red', and if he would try to keep her from taking the pretty kitten. She could deal with a jealous lover; she'd gotten rid of them before. Or maybe he'd want to watch her and her kitten Liz together...

Looking over at Liz, she murmured crossly. "You shouldn't have to wait on him. There are better ways to spend your time."

"What?" Liz looked puzzled. "He's just running a little late, that's all. His job... He'll be here."

Dru sighed, remembering all the years so long ago when her mother had waited for her father to come back from the boats. Waiting so many, many nights for her lovely Angel to come back, waiting for her Spike. "He'll be there soon, with a pretty to make you forget about the time he's spent away. Something to make you smile and forgive him. They'll always be there in just a little bit."

"Dru... You sound a bit... upset." Liz was looking at her with wide eyes, and had edged a bit further away from her.

Dru frowned as she thought about Liz waiting here for someone, and he was probably off with some pretty blond, thinking about her. Just like she'd lost her Daddy and her Spike to the Slayer. Dru growled, suddenly determined to grab her kitten now. "No more..."

Liz tried to jump away, her heart racing with fear. But she was faster, and her hand closed around her kitten's wrist, preventing her from running away. "I have you. You won't run so easily, kitten. Stay with mummy."

Futilely, Liz tugged at her hand, trying to pull away from Drusilla. "Let go... You're hurting me. Just... let me go."

Kitten needed to learn her place. Dru slapped the frightened woman, her true features emerging as she growled. "You can't leave. And we're only getting started."

"No!" The word was thick with emotions, fear, anger, hope...

Heat flared, the air momentarily feeling warm before crackling blue fire began to dance over Liz's hand. The fire danced there for a moment, like a shining glove of light, and then it leapt outwards, licking over Drusilla's fingers as they held tightly over her wrist.

The fire burned, almost like a caress of personal pain, and Drusilla screamed. She let go and flung herself away from Liz, who was now standing there, wreathed in flames like a burning doll. The flames were surrounding her as well, and they burned, seared at her body. She wondered why Liz wasn't screaming as well...

As Drusilla fell to ashes, a large figure approached the bench, his coat torn and dripping with some dark fluid. "Sorry I'm late. There was this big snake..."

Still wrapped in flames, Liz hugged him, the heat sending the viscous fluids away in a puff of vile smoke. "Glad you made it, Big Red."

end Burning Kittens.


End file.
